1st Chapter of my own Percy Jackson stories!
by Hatsuharu-san101
Summary: Sandra's a kind orphan with unkind life. She has dslyxia and ADHD. Her only friends are Grover and Hanna. And, weird things happen to her. Like crazy Sphinxes and other monsters attack her 24/7. Is Sandra crazy or is it something else?


1st chapter: Sandra

" (-in song-) How can I decide on what's right? When you're clouding up my mind….."

"Sandra! Turn off that ipod and cook breakfast!!"

"Coming!" I cursed quietly to myself as I threw on my favorite red Holister shirt and a pair of jeans. And, braced myself for the famous The-Number-One-Priority-At-Cold Stone Orphan Edge-Is-What-Sandra?-Yes-That's-Right,-Chores-Come-First speech.

"Here goes nothing!"

"SANDRA AYUMU, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!?!?!? THE NUMBER ONE PRIORITY AT COLD STONE ORPHAN EDGE IS…."

"That chores comes first (sigh)."

"Well then! I guess I don't have to tell you again if you seem to know everything, GET BACK TO WORK YOU LITTLE…."

"Harry Butte, remember what I told you about calling our orphans names?" thank God Ms. Ellie just showed up!

"Yes ma'am."

"O.K. I guess if you know then, I won't have to tell you again."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good man, and oh, you forgot to take out the trash yesterday!"

"Hmph!" Mr. Hairy then took an over-flowing garbage bag from Ms. Ellie, and went outside, slamming the door behind him.

"Thanks Ms. Ellie for saving my behind from Mr. Hairy But!" If Ms. Ellie didn't show up at that exact moment, I would've been toast!

"You're welcome Sandra, but please don't call Mr. Butte "Mr. Hairy But", O.K.?"

"What ever you say Ms. Ellie." I smiled a very suck-uppy smile.

"(-sigh-) Better do what he says, all the children are gonna be downs here soon, and they're gonna be hungry."

Ms. Ellie was my favorite adults at Cold Stone Orphan Edge (the nicest one out of all of them, too.) The only thing I didn't like that Ms. Ellie enforced was that I was in charge of cooking the meals. That's probably because I'm the second oldest out of all the kids (and there isn't many.) We only have about thirty and almost 75% of them are babies and toddlers. The rest are five or six, except for the oldest, named Grover. He claims only to be a year older than me (12), but he looks more 16 than 12. Grover has: the worst acne case I've ever seen, crazy curly hair, and claims to have this muscle-disease-thingy that makes him walk funny (I forgot the name of it.) But, the sickness seams to go away when I tell him I'm making enchiladas for lunch. I mean that boy would out run a cheetah just to get his enchilada. I feel really sorry for him though, 'cause none of the little kids like him. When ever he walks by the girls throw their barbies at him. And, the boys try to attack him whenever he's not looking. I'm his one-and-only friend at Cold Stone, probably in all of New York. Well, except for Percy Jackson. When ever I get away from Hairy But, all he seems to like to talk about is Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson-this! Percy Jackson-that! Sometimes, I have to force Grover to talk about something else. But, lately we've stuck with the Percy Jackson Subject, because the last time I talked about something else, I almost got killed by the giant-monster-thing. What happened was Grover and I were talking about what we would do with a million dollars,(because Hairy But snuck out of Cold Stone to buy lottery tickets.) When Grover had this horrified look and told me to "Look behind you!" and there was this gigantic beast hovering over me. At first I just thought it was bogus and Grover was pulling some prank. But, when the monster threw me across the room, I knew this was real. Then Grover threw me this weird sword thing (I think he said something about 'celestial bronze'), and I jumped onto the kitchen table jumped on top of the monster and stabbed him in the chest. It was probably the most scary thing and most exciting thing that ever happened to me……"

But hey, don't think I'm little Miss. Popular. Here's some reasons why, number one: every one thinks I'm crazy because I'll see people say really mean or nice stuff (stuff you wouldn't say to someone's face) but their lips won't move, and then I'll say "Hey that's mean (or nice)!" But, then everyone will say, "What the heck are you talking about, she/he didn't say anything." Number two: weird things happen to me. Like when I was five, there was this obnoxious lady following me around that was half lion, half human! Number three: I have HORIBLE dyslexia and ADHD. Number four: There's this little girl the MOST CUTEST and nicest little girl I ever met. Her name's Hanna and we're basically inseparable. She follows me where ever I go, and I'm a little….over protective sometimes. Like one time, Hairy But said something nasty to me and Hanna said without moving her lips, "You nasty old fart!" I then hugged Hanna and I said "Please don't hurt her!!" But, for some reason he must of not heard her and said to me "You're weird Sandra!" and left. Perhaps I really am crazy……

"Sa-sa-sa-sandra, lo-lo-look behind you!" "Oh, hey Grover what's up?" "Sa-sa-sa-sandra!" "What Grover? I have to finish these pancakes…" "Look behind you!!!" he said in a whisper. I slowly turned around, and when I saw what was behind me I said "They're here!" under my breath. The thing that was standing behind me was the same Monster-thing that I destroyed two weeks ago, but this time he brought friends.

Thanks for reading the first chapter of my new series, sorry but I haven't come up with a name for it yet!!! If you have any praise or constructive criticism please tell meh, kk? Like to dedicate this chapter to my sister for letting meh use the computer.

This is Hatsuharu-san101, Toruh, signing out! bai everyone~


End file.
